Cold Case
by eriscirce
Summary: Jackson Overland and Elsa Arendelle are the top spies at SSA. They also are each others arch enemies. What happens when they are both put on the most dangerous mission of their lives so far - together? JackFrostxElsa, Jelsa AU Possible OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovelies! Some of you might know me from my Falling like A Snowflake, which I will still be writing, but this is just a slight detour right now. I've been _blessed_ with severe writers block (Yay!) for that story, so it's extremely difficult for me to churn out anything of interest. So, here is a bit of a synopsis and sneak peak of a story inspired by a little photo I saw gracing the tumblr tag "Jelsa."**

~X~

On the night of December 16th, 2013, the small town of Hopefall was plummeted into darkness. When the power finally was switched back on, and emergency responders finally made it to the scene, 116 children under the age of 16 were missing from their beds. Desperate to find the missing children, search parties were sent out internationally for the missing children. The SSA, or Super(human) Spies for America, wished to send out a team of their own - their top spies, Jackson Overland and Elsa Arendelle. Jack Frost is smart and handsome, cocky and unpredictable, fun-loving and stubborn as a mule. Elsa was smart and beautiful, quick-thinking and strong, but serious and also as stubborn as a mule. The two quickly become Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Elsa Frost.

The problem - The only thing these two spies hate more than to be without a mission, is each other.

They must throw aside their differences and work together in an attempt to save the children. Along the way, they both begin to realize that they are much more alike than they previously thought. As their mission progresses, the two might even being to realize that what they really hate is being... apart from one another?

Follow Mr. And Mrs. Frost on one of their most perilous missions yet, coming April 30th and to be updated every friday afterwards!

~X~

**Sooo, what do you think? Yay or Nay? Let me know in the reviews lovelies! And now, for a super quick sneak peak!**

~X~

Nicholas North stared at the screen, rubbing the gray stubble that graced his chin.

_116 children missing, stolen in the night. Signs of struggle - torn blankets, small bloodstains, shattered windows, broken toys and electronics at every scene. All clocks at all crime scenes stopped off at 1:22 in the morning, while outage was reported occurring at 12:30 am. Nothing else reported stolen or missing._

He rubbed his face, letting his eyes drift to his own clock that hung in the office. 6:30 am. Another all-nighter.

He sipped his coffee. He lifted his fingers, and let them hover over the intercom button. Inside his mind, a war was occurring.

_'THIS IS ASKING FOR TROUBLE.'_ Screamed one side.

_'They'll push past their differences - it's for work. They'll do anything to advance, even though they can't exactly.'_ Another reasoned.

_'THEY HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THEIR TRAINING. THEY BOTH THINK THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES OF THEIR KIND.'_ The NO side hollered.

'_So? They've gotten far enough that they know how to use their powers, and it's unlikely that they'll need them for this mission. It's fool proof!'_ The yes side rebutted.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Nicholas North dropped his hand onto the button. It speaker buzzed and crackled, as he leaned in and rumbled.

"I want Agents' Overland and Arendelle schedules cleared. Assign them on case Romeo 47." He released the button. In seconds, a nasally voice came through the machine.

"Are you sure, sir? These agents have strong histories of disdain towards one another-" The woman replied, to which North slammed his pointer finger back onto the button.

"Don't question my logic before I have the chance to do so myself. Clear their schedules, and send them up as soon as they've eaten for assignment." He lifted his finger.

"Yes sir." The voice replied. The line went silent. Nicholas North leaned back in his chair, and steepled his fingers underneath his nose. He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

He really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

~X~

**So, leave a review if you liked it and think I should keep this going! Thank you sosoososo much for reading, my lovelies, and until April 30th!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! Why one day early? BECAUSE I CAN, THAT'S WHY!**

* * *

Elsa was annoyed. Which wasn't exactly a surprise - she was often annoyed. She was annoyed at a lot of things that morning - more specifically, she was annoyed at the fact that Megara had smacked her awake at 6:30 in the morning. She stumbled beside the woman, listening as she went on and on about her current mission assignment. Another thing to be annoyed about: Her best friend having a mission. While she didn't. She hadn't had a solid mission for almost two months; a record for her.

"Starkmen, the little shit-head, left me no choice after that - I had to bring out the big guns. So, after a shot or two with my glock 20, I snatched up a hunting knife -" She paused in her tale, thinking for a moment, "Buck, I think - and then I slit-"

"That's great Meg, but not before breakfast, please." Elsa cut her off with a sigh. As much as she loved Meg's mission tales, she didn't exactly adore her friends vulgar vocabulary. Her friend huffed in response as they stepped into the mess hall.

The mess hall was a monstrously large room, with high, glass ceilings, and hundreds of glass tables. Around almost all of them, agents lingered and talked excitedly. The smell of salty bacon clung to the inside of Elsa's nose and made her mouth water. Her stomach growled so loud she could've sworn it rippled. Megara headed off in the complete opposite direction of their normal table, pulling Elsa behind her.

"All the way!" Hercules chanted, as Jack pushed another banana down his throat. Megara, who happened to be his longtime girlfriend smacked his arm as she settled beside him. Elsa begrudgingly slid down next to her best friend.

"Good gods, Herc," she scoffed, "enough with that." He smiled in response, pecking Meg on the lips.

"Hey Elsa." He acknowledged the blonde girl with an awkward smile. Elsa grinned lightly in response. Jack looked up from what must have been his fourth banana since they had sat down, and frowned.

"Why's she here?" He growled, disdain clouding his eyes. Elsa just sent him a sarcastic smile and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

"Whatever." He mumbled angrily, looking back down at his fruit. Elsa rolled her eyes and caught a flash of red hair as it tumbled into the seat beside her.

"I see the party moved here this morning." Anna laughed as she straightened herself in her chair, smoothing her wild bedhead. Anna had been at the agency as long as Elsa had, and the two had grown up thick as thieves. Meg, on the other hand, had been there since Elsa was ten. The first time they had met was when Meg had drugged Jack's water bottle with laxatives during training. The two had been best friends ever since. Sure, all three of them had had plenty of fights and arguments, but always came out closer in the end.

"Yeah. Woop woop. Party hard." Kristoff said sarcastically, from his seat next to Jack.

Just then, an alarmingly small woman with a bobbed haircut swooped up behind Jack's chair, and rapidly yanked it from underneath him. A noise of surprise escaped his lips as he slammed into the marble that coated the floor.

"Edna!" Elsa exclaimed warmly, a smile crossing her features. Edna looked up at Elsa and smiled impishly.

"Dahhhhling." She said in greeting, going to take Elsa's hand and kiss it ceremoniously. Jack rolled his eyes. "You've been called by Director North. Congratulations - you have a case."

Elsa felt her heart stop in her chest. _Finally_! Megara clapped sarcastically.

"Right then! I'll see you at lunch!" Elsa sang, standing from her chair. Jack stood too, snatching the chair from Edna and sitting back down on it. As soon as he did, he was walloped in the head with a newspaper.

"You too, idiot!" She snapped. He shot her a glare, which she returned with just as much force. Jack was the only one in the building, it seemed, who wasn't scared of Edna.

"Fine." He growled, standing abruptly and following Elsa and Edna from the room. They strolled down the hallways, and he watched as they turned down a completely black marble hallway. Edna knocked on a heavy oak door four times, and it swung open to reveal North, lounged unimpressively on his chair. His head was tilted to the side, a small stream of drool drowning his beard.

"Erm... Director?" North's head shot up, and he grinned at the two.

"Agents. Please, take a seat." One beefy hand shot up to wipe away the slobber. Elsa settled into her chair, Jack sitting, rather uncomfortably, next to her. The director reached over and grabbed one vanilla folder, grasping it in his large hands.

"Well?" Jack asked, extending his hand for the folder. The director said nothing, and only let his eyes flick back and forth between the two. An awkward, forced smile was torn into his slightly worn face.

As Elsa stared at the file, and the increasingly awkward smile that seemed to burn the director's face. Suddenly, Jack shot up in realization.

"No." He said. Just then, it clicked for Elsa; he wanted them to-

"Absolutely not!" Elsa roared. "How do you expect me to work with that uncultured swine?"

"Agents, please, allow me to explain." North pleaded. "You two are our company's best agents - we need both of your brilliant minds out there to crack this one."

"Just send me, North." Jack smirked, snatching the folder from the man and flipping it open, scanning the sheets. "Yes, this definitely looks like a man's job." Jack concluded.

"Excuse me?" Elsa snapped, grabbing the folder from Jack and sending his chair down with a sharp kick. "I haven't had a case in months! And besides, why should he give it to you if it's a _man's_ job?"

"Because I'm clearly more of a _man_ then anyone in this building!" Jack snarled, standing up angrily and glaring down at Elsa, who remained in her chair.

"Agents-" North sighed.

"Oh yes, _clearly_," Elsa drawled dramatically, "which explains why Hercules literally threw you off the side of a building during conditioning last week."

"I had my guard down! Why won't you guys just let that go?!" He exclaimed.

"Agents-" North began again, this time looking much more frustrated.

"Let it go? Just like you did with So-"

"Enough!" North shouted, slamming his fists down on the desk. It was too late. Jack's expression was unreadable, but Elsa could almost smell the fury radiating off of him.

"You know what North?" Jack began softly, his eyes as hard as diamonds, "This isn't a man's case. This is a bitch's case. A cold-hearted, stupid, bitch. But where could we find one of those?" He began in mock thought. "Perhaps someone who, say, lost their boyfriend to their closest friend, only because she couldn't put out?" He hissed. "Or maybe someone who tried to drown a four year old in an icy lake? Hell, maybe even both." He suggested cooly. Elsa was silent. She felt her hands clamp up and pain began to tear itself from where it was shoved down deep inside of her. She forced in back down, swallowing it like bile from an upset stomach.

North cleared his throat. "I'll have individual copies of the folders sent up to your rooms now." He said awkwardly.

"Don't bother." Elsa said quietly, as she stood up.

"Elsa," North pleaded to her retreating back. "The lives of over a hundred children are at stake."

"Even more of a reason not to send me." She hissed, slamming the heavy wooden doors behind her. Jack turned back to North, and tried to hand him the copy. North just shook his head.

"Keep it. Read it." He sighed, turning back to his computer and sliding on his glasses, beginning to type away. Jack left without a word.

~X~

Elsa slid her glasses off of her face, and rubbed her eyes. Outside, the twinkling pinpricks of stars were just starting to poke through the deep, violet sky. The artificial light from the overhead that hung over the kitchen table seemed to burn into her skull as she blinked. Anna slid her a mug of tea.

"So, you wanna do the case?" Anna asked, squeezing her arm reassuringly. Elsa shrugged.

"Not sure. I mean, it'll be one of the greatest cases of my life to be honest. One HUNDRED and SIXTEEN children Anna - just, gone!" She looked down at the papers before her in amazement. "It's... insane, to be frank. I'd take the case, but let's face it," She chuckled darkly, "I've never been good with kids."

"No, you haven't." Anna sighed, sipped from her mug. Elsa shot her a scowl.

"I say you take the case - just for, you know, shits and giggles." Meg smiled as she entered the room, settling herself at the table. Elsa still felt a jerk of pain from the argument she and Jack had had earlier, but ignored it, instead looking up at one of her greatest friends in the whole wide world, the closest thing she ever had to a family. "So what if it's with that son of a bitch? All three of us know you're a way better agent than he is - just ignore him, get the kids, and get out. No hard feelings, no arguments, no nothing. You're a professional, Elsa. Don't let some stupid feud that's been bursting at the seams for, what, 21 years, get in the way." Meg stole the cup from Anna, taking a sip before placing it back.

"I know I shouldn't, Meg, but he's just so aggravating." She hissed, taking a hard swallow of her tea - it burned on it's way down her throat. "Whatever. I'll email North back tonight - I'm taking this mission."

~X~

Across the hall, Jackson Overland rubbed the light stubble that now graced his chin. He stared down at the mission overview he held in his hands. Hercules slid him a beer, which he caught without looking up.

"What do you think, Jack? Will you take this case, which," Herc's tone became more and more dramatic, "May just be your toughest case yet?"

"Especially if I'll have to work with Elsa. What a little..." He just shook his head, stuffing his papers back into the folder. "Doesn't matter. I'll put the bitch in her place." He growled as he stalked off to his office.

"Atta boy!" Hercules called after him as he flipped on the television.

~X~

North looked at the two bleary-eyed agents sitting in front of him. "I'm assuming you've read all of the information in the packets?" They nodded. "So, let's recap - 116 children gone. Little to no evidence. Almost," the man peered at his watch, "36 hours ago. Roughly. No trace of the children." The agents nodded again.

"Right. What you haven't been, well, informed of yet, is your identities. As Mr. and Mrs. Frost."

Both of the agents were silent. Elsa cast a look at Jack, before looking back at North.

"Edna's already been working on the outfits. You two are 21 years old, having both graduated high school early and marrying right out of college. Elsa has received a job as the TA in the local high school, while Jack is the newest trainee police officer, and moonlights as a bartender. You own a dog, called," He smirked, "North. You both want children, but have decided to wait until you become financially stable." He slid a photo across the desk, along with a thick packet. "We've managed to score you a large house in the center of most of the kidnappings. Very..." He paused, thinking. "Nice area. Lot's of well-off, catholic folks. You both are heavily religious." He tossed Elsa a cross, which clattered in front of her. She still hadn't moved.

"This packet," he continued, "contains the names and addresses of all the kids who went missing. It also contains a list of some key witnesses and some of the folks you'll be needing to talk to." He stopped, looking up at the agents, eyebrow raised. "Questions, comments, concerns?"

"No sir." Elsa said, and slipped the cross around her neck.

"We're going to be married?" Jack spat in disbelief.

~X~

Elsa was annoyed. Perhaps it was that she would have to work with the man seated across from her in the sleek car that would drive them to the airport - maybe it was simply because he'd stolen shotgun. She slammed the car door behind he as she settled in to the sleek leather.

"They're going to murder each other." Meg mused as she watched the car pull away. Hercules just chuckled and kissed her head softly.

"Let's hope there wont be a lot of blood." Anna quipped as she tapped away on her phone.

'Please don't let me regret this.' North internally sobbed.

'Please.'

* * *

**BOOM! ALL DONE! Good lordy people, I'm very excited for this story. FLAS in on a bit of a hiatus for now until I can actually churn out some good content. I care about quality, not quantity.**

**ANYWAYS, How did you like the story!? I hope you enjoyed it :) See you NEXT friday, and the EVERY FRIDAY AFTER for an update. The next chapter has already been written, and the third is underway. I CANT HARDLY WAIT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE remember to review, and follow and favorite if you enjoyed it! Thank you sososoososssoso much for reading, and until next friday, my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooohoo, on to chapter 2! Let's do this!**

_10:30_

Elsa looked down at the packet in front of her, and shrugged closer to the window. Jack sat next to her, uncomfortably close, so much so that she wished to sit on the wing, if possible. He had already flipped the packet open, and was highlighting and circling certain places. The engines roared and rumbled outside, and Elsa found herself wishing that she hadn't taken the case.

"So..." Jack began, as he highlighted another word on his packet. Elsa flipped open to the first page of her packet, pulling a blue highlighter and black pen from her bag.

"So." She responded without looking up. She uncapped her pen and starred their home address, and the address of the school.

"We might as well get our stories straight." He said, flipping to the next page in his packet and putting his pen down. "We have another two hours and I'll be damned if I waist the entire time highlighting and re-highlighting this shitty packet."

"So, I guess I'll start. My mother is a professor of mathematics at Yale, Dr. May. My father is a small business owner - he owns a supermarket in my hometown of Westport, Connecticut. I have a sister who is three years younger, and currently studying to become a pediatrician. I went to a private catholic school, graduating top 5 of my class." Elsa said without looking up from her highlighting.

"So your name would be Elsa May Frost?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded. "I was thinking of keeping my last name - Jackson Overland Frost. Has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?" He didn't allow her to answer. "Well, I was adopted as a baby, and raised in a loving family with three other children, all older, all not adopted. My father was a dentist, while my mother is a devout catholic and stay-at-home mother. At eighteen, my birth parents contacted me, and we met for the first time. I discovered that my father was a heavy alcoholic and my mother, being only eighteen at the time, did not want me to live in such a household. However, less than a week after my birth, my real father gave up alcohol once and for all. They now have a flourishing family of four."

"Sounds complex." Elsa chided, "Will you remember all of that?"

"Of course!" Jack scoffed. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

Elsa didn't answer, and instead looked back down at her paper. Smiling up at her was a photograph of a young girl who looked about five or six. Her two front teeth were gone, but that did not discourage her from shooting the camera a smile as wide as the sun. Her marbled blue background gave the impression of a school photo. Wild white-blonde hair sat in a halo around her head, while Electric grey eyes popped from her pale skin.

"Luce Antonia Abate." Elsa read the name printed underneath the picture. Her eyes flicked to the next photo. '火马' Was scrawled underneath the photo, along with pronunciation.

"Huo Ma." She read the name of the twelve year old, taking in his thick glasses and almond eyes.

Her eyes drifted around the multiple photos, and caught on one that made her stop.

"Eris Mai?" She said, looking the girl over. She certainly was not under sixteen - her makeup was heavily, but perfectly done, her french manicured nails gracing her red bottom lip seductively. Perfectly wavy, blonde hair fell over her bare shoulders, and trailed down further than the photo had captured. Her violently hazel eyes seemed to lure Elsa in - to the point where Elsa felt herself began to tip towards the photo.

"Doesn't look like a kid to me." Jack commented, looking at the identical photo in his packet. She snapped up.

"No at all, no." She cleared her throat, looking at the parental contact information. Jack was already two steps ahead of her.

"Uh oh..." He chuckled. "Sheriff's daughter? Mother taught CCD?" He sucked in a breath between his teeth. "Someone was clearly in their rebellious phase."

"Not that she needed to be rebellious. She's very pretty - any boyfriends or siblings?"

"Err... Looks like there's an older guy - Shane Bear. Looks like we're coworkers." Jack mused. Elsa leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling light.

"What do you think... 'Honey'?" She tested the word, before shaking her head. "Too cute-sy."

"About the nickname? I agree that it's too cute-sy. I prefer 'studmuffin'-"

"I mean about how the children disappeared. And there is no way I will ever call you _studmuffin_."

"Worth a shot," He shrugged. "Not sure, at this point. All of it is so crazy. So many kids just..." He struggled for the words, "gone. Vanished. It's insane."

"I've seen crazier. Do you remember that one mission North sent half of us on when we were - what was it... Fifteen?" Elsa mused in remembrance. "Sent to halfway round the world to investigate the kidnappings of all of those diplomats. Practically forty agents in cities across the globe, trying to solve a case. That final chase was something I'll never forget." Elsa smiled.

"One of the best missions of my entire life. I had so much fun in Greece - we were the ones who originally radioed that we caught the guy."

"Really? Do you remember when that huge-ass tree fell down and smashed the car, and Hercules said he had 'pushed it?'" She laughed. "That guy just jumped out and tried to get across that lake...

"But then he just fell through a hole in the ice," Jack added, laughing.

"And almost drowned because of that moose that jumped in after him." Elsa finished with a smile and a giggle. "Kristoff was running after that thing like it had carrots or something. Kept yelling at it. What a crazy guy..." She gazed back down at her packet. That mission was just crazy overall. What was the guy's name...? Mitchell, maybe. Probably one of my longest missions ever. Fourteen months of deployment. I was so happy to get home."

"Oh, look!" Jack smiled. "In flight movie -" He said with excitement, and watched as Steve Carrel flashed across the screen. "Oh God, this better not be-

"Get Smart." Elsa finished with a grin.

"You actually like this movie?"

"It's a classic. Carrel, Hathaway - they're my all time favorites."

"It's degrading to spies."

"You're degrading to spies."

"'Scuse me?" Jack shot her a look.

"You're a terrible spy. Remember when you forgot to properly tape up your mic-"

"That was during training, so it doesn't count. You've made PLENTY of mistakes in your training too." He pointed out. Elsa didn't respond, and turned to watch Steve Carrel grapple with some papers in a door.

"Whatever." Jack settled back down in his chair.

'If this plane doesn't go down on it's own, I'll do it myself.' Elsa thought. It was funny to her - one second they got along just fine, but one wrong opinion or word could send the conversation in a quick downward spiral.

~X~

Elsa watched as Jack turned the wheel of their C series Benz down a long street, lined with bare trees and beautiful stone houses. The new car smell made Elsa nauseous, and she rolled down the window. Cold air blasted into the car, and Elsa felt her spirits seem to lift and twirl along with the wind that whipped the papers around the vehicle. The cold was her favorite sort of weather - always had been, always would be. For more reasons than one, of course.

"If we're supposed to be a couple of newlyweds, how the hell could we afford this car?" She groaned to him.

Jack shrugged. "I'm guessing either a wedding present or you have a side job as some sort of lawyer." He responded drily. They pulled up to a house towards the end of the road, turning into the curved driveway. "You know the house is nice when the driveway is curved." Jack said calmly.

Elsa took the house in. Light, beige colored stones served as the outer walls of the house. A heavy mahogany door with a frosted glass window sat in what appeared to be marble. The house was peppered in white windows with curved tops, and had a pair of double doors leading onto a balcony over what Elsa could only assume was the great room. The entire building was topped off in a gray slated roof, and Elsa counted two chimneys.

"It's nice." She said, as she stepped out of the car, pulling her briefcase and purse with her. North had required them to take no clothes, only a briefcase with laptops and case information. All other materials, apparently, were already provided within.

"People are definitely going to think we're drug dealers." Jack nodded as he stepped towards the front door, slipping a shiny silver key in. He jiggled with it momentarily, before opening it and stepping inside. Elsa heard him whistle in shock, and she hurried in behind him. She was almost knocked over when a lumbering black Newfoundland crushed her.

"Oh jeez!" She said as the monstrous dog leaped up onto her. "Hello North." She wheezed out. The dog's tongue lolled in and out of it's mouth.

"I am going to love this!" Jack laughed from the living room, where he was planted in front of a large flatscreen television. "Hey babe, get me a beer would you?" He called to her. She looked around, observing the beautiful kitchen, with it's sleek appliances and gorgeous marbled countertops.

"Get it yourself." She shot back, opening up the fridge and pulling out a can of cola. She cracked it and almost sucked the entire thing down in one gulp. Soda wasn't allowed in the agency - and unfortunately, Elsa was more than addicted to the, what Edna referred to as, "Cavity-Water."

"What time is it?" Elsa asked.

"1:20, roughly." Jack replied, pulling North up onto the couch with him.

"Right then. I think I'll go check out the neighborhood -"

"Remember to be back for dinner, dearie!" Jack sang in a high pitched voice as he flicked on the television.

"Mkay, whatever. Do we have bikes or anything in the garage?"

"You could check." He shrugged. "Although I would change first. Sweatpants and a sweatshirt isn't exactly my favorite "meet people" outfit."

Elsa jogged upstairs, looking through the multitude of empty bedrooms and bathrooms, before entering what was supposed to be her and Jack's room. And boy, was it gorgeous. A large, four-poster king bed with billowing white sheets and draw curtains strung across it sat in the center of the plushly carpeted room. White curtains hung from huge windows. A huge, almost victorian dresser sat to one side, it's top laced with jewelry, watches, and accessories of all assortments. Shelves and shelves of books sat pressed against one wall, with a flatscreen sandwiched in between them. Off to the side was what appeared to be the doors to a walk in closet and a bathroom.

She headed towards the direction of the closet, flicking the light on and almost screaming in excitement. The closet contained so many racks of clothes, all full and labeled. Underneath, each outfit had pairs of shoes that went accordingly, matched with purses and bags pinned against the wall.

"People are so going to think we're drug dealers." She giggled to herself as she headed over to what was labeled "biker" section. She rifled through the clothing, selecting an outfit with a black leather jacket, blue shirt, and black, distressed jeans. She lifted up a pair of dark boots that sat underneath the rack. Holding the clothes in her arms, she wandered into the bathroom, where a huge, full-sized tub sat, carved into the black marble floor. A huge shower sat to one side, with a row of sinks to the other. She headed towards the sinks, and found a large cupboard underneath labled "Make-up and Perfumes." She swung it open.

"Dear God..." She breathed, taking the rows of product in, "Why can't they treat us like this at the agency?" She plucked a soft pink gloss, a tube of mascara, an eyeshadow pallet and a pat of cream blush from the box and stood up, spreading her arsenal over the counter. She stared down at it, a soft smile pulling at her bare lips.

Almost ten minutes later, Elsa had pulled off the perfect "biker-chic" look, and she was feeling amazing. She hurried down the stairs, through the door, barely shouting a goodbye to Jack, and raced out to the garage. As she flicked on the light, a large tarp was revealed, practically perfectly in the center of the garage.

"No way." She breathed, walking towards the tarp slowly. The clicks of her boots on the cement ground echoed around her, as her pale fingers gripped the edge of the sheet. "Jack!" She called for him. It took the man a moment, but he made his way into the garage.

"What Els- Oh my god." He said quickly, racing towards Elsa, and tearing the tarp off. If there was one thing Jack loved, it was motorcycles. And from the look on his face, he looked like he was about to pee himself. Below the tarp was a sparking black bike, it's paint fresh looking and new. Elsa knew enough about bikes to know that it was a vintage style, due to it's huge front headlight.

"What is it?" She asked as she fetched a large black helmet from its hanging spot on the wall. A single black key sat next to it. Elsa took the key, and turned back towards the machine. Jack was still stroking the bike.

"It's a Honda CB1100, 2014. And it is just beautiful." He breathed out.

"Cool. Catch you later, then." She pressed a button on the wall, watching as the garage door slid up.

"Woah, woah, woah." Jack laughed as she saddled the bike. "You know how to ride a motorcycle? Since when?"

"Since training last year." She said, slipping the key into the ignition and turning it. The engine revved beautifully with each turn, until it began to purr like a cat.

"Who knew," Jack said as she pulled on the full helmet, tucking her blonde hair inside. "Elsa can actually be somewhat normal. This, ladies and gentlemen, is a shocking revelation for us all."

Elsa clicked down her visor, backing the bike up into the driveway. As she began to inch forward, she flipped him off. The back wheel spun, sending the small rocks that covered the driveway up in a spray of stone, and she shot off down the street.

"She breaks that bike, I'll break her." He mumbled to himself as he watched her speed away.

* * *

**All done! Remember to review, because I don't know if you guys like the story or not unless you do, ahaha! As always, thank you sososososo much for reading, and please remember to review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed. Or you don't have to, it's up to you. Anyways, until next chapter, Lovelies!**


End file.
